1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device including a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DCDC converter is a circuit for converting a voltage into another voltage that is higher than or lower than the voltage. A DCDC converter including both a transistor containing silicon (Si) in a semiconductor layer to be a channel formation region and a transistor containing an oxide semiconductor (OS) in a semiconductor layer to be a channel formation region (the latter transistor is hereinafter referred to as “OS transistor”) is proposed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).